


43-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	43-2

“你他妈……”张准嘴硬骂他，可话一出口，颤得简直不能听，完全是另一种味道的叫床，他赶忙咬紧牙，羞愤地去拉甄心的手，甄心乖乖拔出手指，手刚出去，嘴唇就欺上来，像夏天深夜的暴风雨，闪电过去，紧接着便是雷鸣。  
“到床上去？”甄心能感觉出来，张准喜欢和他亲，只要亲上，他就软绵绵的，张准点头，甄心一边啄他的脸一边打开浴室门，摸着搂着把他往床上带。  
刚被折腾过的肛门一时合不上，抽动着，有些刺痒，这痒让高准焦躁难耐，下意识用灵敏的舌尖和扭动的腰肢催促甄心。  
“怎么这么急？”甄心笑了，把他放倒在床上，趴伏上去，两手拇指用力碾他的乳头，碾过了又用中指和食指的缝隙来回搓，搓得张准抬起屁股又放下，激动得不知如何是好，甄心拨他额上的散发，拨开了猫儿似地舔他半阖的眼睛：“要射了，告诉我。”  
说着，他滑下去，顺着怀里柔韧起伏的身躯，张准迷乱地追着他看，隐隐约约的，他明白他要干什么，像那个“梦”里梦到的那样，他偷偷期待着，可当湿热的口腔真的把他含住时，慌乱、刺激、震惊，所有这些崭新的情绪搅在一起，冲击了他所有感知，喉咙深处挤出某种尖锐的鸣叫，短短一声，这是他向欲望妥协的开始。  
甄心一上一下飞快吞吐，口水声超乎想象地大，张准没遇到过比这更舒服的事，也没经历过比这更羞耻的性爱，他揪紧被子，呻吟着拖拽，直到蒙头盖脸把上身遮在被里，只露一颗被电流击打过一样、通红发抖的屁股。  
甄心并不很会舔，他只是用心，真想让张准快乐的那种用心，舔着舔着，他禁不住又掰开那对屁股蛋，无名指伸长了往缝隙里插，里头湿湿黏黏的，指肚用力在褶皱中心一戳，肛门口就颤抖着打开了。  
张准的哼声变了样，走高了，拖长了，甄心嘴上慢下来，手指使劲往肛周里顶，刚进去一个指节，高准就绷紧了，两腿来回蹬着床垫，拼命推他的头，甄心知道，他要射了，越是要射，他越不松口，张准疯狂地扭腰，屁股有节奏地拍打着床垫，传来“啪啪”的声响。  
他射出来，一股接着一股，全射在甄心嘴里，两腿卸了力，他哼呀哼地露出脸，看见甄心正把一大口东西吐到掌心上，那是他的精液。张准捂住脸，看不了地别过头，顺势把身体翻过去，好把刚刚还纵情声色的东西藏起来。  
结果屁股上突然黏糊糊被涂了一滩，屁股缝和睾丸上都是，甄心的手指借着那些黏液逗弄他的肛门，当反应过来那是什么的时候，张准太阳穴都烧起来了：“妈的，甄心你……”  
话没说完，因为后边被吸住了，用嘴巴，热乎乎湿漉漉的，他求救似地攀住床头，眼眶猛地发烫，眼泪好像要涌出来，他想逃跑，甄心扳着腰把他拖回来，两手掐住，胳膊压紧他的膝弯，强迫他撅起屁股。  
“我……操！”张准失控地骂出脏话，这对他来说太激烈了，几乎立刻就让他勃起，甄心的鼻子顶在他尾骨上，吸力很大，似乎把里头的肉都吸出来，恐怖得令他上瘾，就在他无知地担心会不会脱肛的时候，一根火烫的什么东西刺进来，反反复复往里捅，每一下都捅得他乱颤，等他终于意识到那是舌头，整个后背都塌掉了，再也受不了地叫出来。  
甄心觉得他起劲儿了，坏心眼地收回舌头，避重就轻地在他屁股沟上舔，同时手绕到前边抓住他的下身，漫不经心地揉搓，这么撩拨了没一会儿，张准就软得像一汪水，那些强劲有力的骨骼，那些练就多年的肌肉，全没了用场。  
甄心松开他，拉着胳膊把他翻过来，张准有点懵，下意识地缩起屁股夹住腿，甄心倒下去，侧着身子把他从后面顶住，用下体猛蹭他的臀缝：“放松……”  
“不……不行……”张准往前挺腰，不肯让他碰，甄心很懊恼，撒娇地说：“我舌头都舔破了，你看，”他把舌头吐到张准鬓边，顺着鬓角往耳后舔：“我都这样了……”他做爱似地用阴茎拍打张准的屁股：“除非……”他咬他的耳朵：“你给我舔……”  
张准没表现出反感，甄心立刻拉拽他：“快点，”焦急地把胯骨往前顶：“舔我！”


End file.
